


Sand Studies

by callmeflo



Series: Drawing Dead [3]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Gen, Wanderer Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: "I thought you might… want to take a look, with me?"





	Sand Studies

The dunes of the Sahara stretch for miles in every direction, a seemingly endless ocean of golden sand that glitters under the sun like a million tiny crystals. The heat on the surface causes the landscape to waver like a wide spread mirage, making it difficult to keep steady footing on ground that moves beneath paws. Many manage it regardless, but one in particular: the Queen of the Mesa, who’s large, dark feet have plodded unerringly through this terrain since the biome was first formed.

She’s not easy to find. These barren flats cover a third of the Earth’s landmass, and she is but the size of a single camel. Her steps leave wide, characteristic prints across the drifts, usually accompanied by more trails from her followers - esk of all sizes, and animals of all species - who wouldn’t usually gather together like so. But the paths don’t last through a single gust of wind that can change the topography completely, and so her journey is often a mystery.

Sometimes, though, there’s a scent on the breeze.

“Lady Majanthi,” whispers a voice, quiet with awe. The smaller esk barely reaches her knee, and only found her by luck; their cactus petal wings caught the air and they let themself drift across the desert, directionless, until that distinctive, familiar, sweet scent caught their attention. A mile later they found the wispy smoke tail, and it lead to the Wanderer’s side. She’s followed today by just a small group of arid esk in her shadow, chattering away amongst themselves, and a pair of fennec foxes playing in her long, thick tail.

The newcomer gallops to catch up, hopping about to catch the Dunemother’s attention.

Majanthi continues walking, her quest infinite, but tilts her speckled head down to allow her blank, white eyes to gaze straight through the little esk, long forelock swaying to one side. The gems and trinkets in her iridescent mane tinkle like wind chimes as they brush against one another, and the esk gets distracted for a moment admiring the vibrant feathers and variety of crystal shards. Behind them are the long spines of palo santo protruding from her piebald shoulders, the broken ends charred and forever burning with that fragrant smell of incense, infused with healing power.

Returning to the matter at hand, the little esk passes on their message. “I’ve heard word from the plains lately; Vetru seeks your company!”

The Spirit-Sleeper nods her appreciation, dismissing the smaller spirit who hangs back to join her audience.

She sighs deeply. Vetru, the dainty Wanderer of the grasslands biome, the child of the family. Majanthi loves her sibling, but they frustrate her in equal parts. Their biomes, arid and plains, cross more often than most others and there are many places where they overlap for acres at a time, giving them ample opportunity to spend long periods together. Vetru’s adolescent disposition and their wild mood swings clash with her focused, driven personality - though perhaps she should be glad that they are only fleeting tantrums.

But when they’re in the right mood, inspired by a new phenomenon, she could spend days by their side researching and studying the mysteries of their world - has done so many times, and will continue to, as new wonders are unearthed and discovered. Vetru’s attention is as ephemeral as it was when they were newborns with the entire universe to explore, but Majanthi knows she can hold it the longest; the high regard the other Wanderer holds for her is no secret to anyone who takes a glance.

The Flower of the Desert’s biome is like a map in her mind, and on it she can place everything of interest that she’s knows of. Vetru’s spirit is a tickle in the corner of her conscious; they are right on the outskirts, in a meadow of dried grasses and sandy soil, galloping alongside a herd of horses to entertain themself.

Majanthi leaves behind the disappointed whines of that day’s followers and steps through non-space, reappearing scant metres from her dappled grey sibling. Vetru spooks to the side at her sudden appearance but quickly corrects themself, awkward and shy, and would be blushing if their furred cheeks allowed it.

“Majanthi, hello,” they stumble. “I found something - some cave etchings on the side of a plateau not far from here, just recently revealed by a landslide. I thought you might… want to take a look, with me?”

Their voice is quick with an almost frantic edge to it, and they twitch in place just like always. It’s familiar, and it’s always nice to see her family, despite their differences and misgivings. They look well, their elemental merely small blue sparks in their spiked mane, and don’t have the downtrodden slump that always follows them like a rainstorm after their occasional, dangerous fits of temper.

“Vetru,” she greets, “I would dearly love to.”

The plains Wanderer brightens like a morning sun, their auric horn shining ever brighter.

“Right this way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Vetru's wanderer prompt 3: relationships
> 
> Base Score: 16 AP (Writing: 830 words)  
> +10 AP (Wanderer Prompt)  
> +1 AP (Enchantment: 1 AP * 1)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
> +20 AP (NPC Bonus)  
> +8 AP (Storyteller Bonus: 8 AP * 1)  
> Total AP per submission: 60


End file.
